The present invention relates to a valve arrangement for a pressurized fluid container for discharging foam and other media.
Valve arrangements for pressurized fluid containers, for example aerosol containers or the like, but also pressurized containers for more viscous media, such as gels or foams are also known in different embodiments.
In valve arrangements for fluid containers, a differentiation is made between spring-actuated valve pistons or closure members and so-called tilt valves. The valve arrangement according to the invention refers to spring-actuated valves.
It is known to arrange between the valve piston and valve body a helical spring, which pretensions the valve piston against a sealing surface or a valve seat. A valve arrangement has become known from DE 197 10 541, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, in which the valve piston is pretensioned upwards by a spring tongue against a sealing seat. The spring tongue is part of a clip which is attached to the valve body. The valve body consists of plastics, whilst the clip is formed from spring metal.
A valve arrangement is known from EP 1 300 617, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference comprising a valve disc, a valve body attached in an opening of the valve disc, a valve piston guided in a through-channel of the valve body, and a valve cap. A portion of the base of the cap and a lower portion of the piston cooperate in a telescopic manner such that, due to the elastic deformation, a spring force is produced on the piston which presses the piston against a sealing surface of the valve body.
In the known valve arrangements, an annular groove of the valve body engages in an internal portion of the opening of the valve disc. In this connection, however, when filling the container with propellant the valve body may be ejected inwards by high filling pressure. The connection of the valve body to the valve disc may loosen when subjected to greater loads.